ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Robb Frey
'''Robb Frey '''is the oldest son of Welis Frey, and is the current Lord of the Crossing. He is six-and-fifty and married to Danelle Tully, he has five children from her, and three bastards from unknown mothers. History He was born in the year 316AC, eight years after The Bleeding of the Twins to Edwyn Frey and Arya Stark. He was the first child after many attempts of pregnancy, and all Freys of the Crossing rejoiced, and was named after the King of Winter, Robb Stark, his uncle. Childhood Robb had a fairly normal childhood, he was a lone child for five years before his sister Walda was born, and then his brother Welis. He never grew too close to them though, and preferred to stay alone. He was like any normal kid, dueling in the yard, playing with the wards and such who made their way to the twins, feasting with his father and mother. His mother was good to him, but he had no special love for his father. His father was not a cruel man, but was haunted by his past and spent most of his time at court, leaving little time for Robb to interact with him. Lordship When Robb was 15 his father died a natural death, and he ascended to the Lordship of the Crossing. His early years of lordship did not have much consequence, he received many marriage requests but made public his wishes to marry a Tully, in this time he fathered three bastards, Walder Rivers, Dickon Rivers, and Gawen Rivers. Lord Tully finally obliged his wishes when Robb was of the age of 30, allowing him to marry Danelle Tully. Over the years they had seven children, Jason Frey, Wyllas Frey, Addam Frey, Marissa Frey, Desmond Frey, Jeyne Frey, and Wallace Frey. It is rumored that as of now Danelle is pregnant with another child. During the War of the Burning Brand, Robb refused any of his sons to participate and raised 200 horse and 800 foot to protect the Twins. It is said he uttered, "I will not have any Freys dying to some fool outlaws, let the other lords of Westeros kill themselves, the Twins are safe." He married his daughter Marissa to Tristifer Tully. Recent History In the year 370AC he received an invite to the Tournament at King's Landing, he accepts, heading towards King's landing with Edric, Garth, Malwyn, Manfred, Warren, Wendell, Yandry, Sandor, Desmond, and Walder. All Freys except the last, who was a bastard. He brought an escort of 30 knights and men at arms, who could participate in the tourney as well if they wished. The Freys retired from King's Landing immediately following the death of Walder Rivers in the Boxing Competition of the Grand Tournament. Along the way, Lord Robb fell ill, and by the time that they reached the Twins, he was near death. He survived two more days, dying peacefully in his sleep. He was succeeded by his eldest son, Jason Frey. Family Family is located at http://www.familyecho.com/?p=HUXG8&c=6gn9p20bwz&f=780276927756324972 References 1 https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3h4jbr/a_letter_from_the_south/ Category:Riverlander Category:House Frey Category:Westerosi